Mean Girls
by IWillAlwaysLoveSoN
Summary: Ashley is the most popular girl in school that is a cheerleader. What happens when a new girl trys to take her thunder? Spashley. R&R. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Ashley and her ways

Ashley's POV

Ashley's POV

My name is Ashley Davies and this is my story of where I found my biggest enemy but she turned out to be my true love. It all started in the middle of my senior year of high school at King.

_And the story Begins_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock while I hurried and reached out and pressed the off button. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and took in a deep breath before standing up and getting ready for the day.

I walked to my closet and grabbed out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white with pink and black Infamous shirt. I dressed and put on my flat tops and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on my make-up.

Once I was done I grabbed my pink and gray Roxy bag and walked into the kitchen and saw my sister and her best friend. I think her best friend is hot because of her stunning beauty of an angel; her long flowing brown hair and her piercing brown eyes. I don't see how Kyla gets all the hot chicks and she's not even gay. I mean I don't mean to complain but Jessica is the hottest girl I ever seen.

Jessica has been Kyla's best friend since we moved out here to Los Angeles and that has been for about ten years now; since I was seven and Kyla six.

I walk and grab a water bottle from the fridge while the two just kept staring at me. I turn around and give them a weird look. "What?" they are really starting to freak me out.

"Nothing" they both say in sync. Wow now they are really starting to freak me out.

"If you guys don't tell me what the hells up…" I say to them hoping that they get the threat in what I just said.

"Well I want a favor?" Jessica says in a nervous tone.

"What kind of favor?" I look at her suspiciously. What could I possibly do for her? Oh wait I can think of one; Ok Ash stop thinking dirty.

"Well see there is this guy and he doesn't go to our school. I was hoping maybe you can help me get rid of him because he's a psycho basically." She says kind of quietly.

"And what can I possibly help with?" Seriously. I hope she isn't thinking that I will take him off her hands for her because hello I already told her I was gay.

"Well here's the favor part. I want you to go with me to talk to him and say you're my girlfriend because I told him I was gay so he would leave me alone but he wont believe me if I don't show him her." Wow this girl is confusing. Wait if this means making out with this girl then hell yes.

"Wait, why won't Kyla do it?" I actually am thinking that. Why won't she ask Kyla?

"She's a... a wimp. She doesn't want to do it because I told her that we might have to kiss and other stuff" She says looking away like that's bad news to my ears, yea right.

"Damn Ky you're stupid. Hell yes I'll do it but right now I think we should get to school before were late" I wink at Jessica and walk out the front door to my liquid silver metallic 2008 Mitsubishi eclipse Spyder. God I love this car. It has the perfect color. Jessica and Kyla both come out of the house following me because I have to give them a ride to school with me.

I get into my car while Kyla gets in the passenger and Jessica in the back. I pull out of the driveway and head to our school called King; Home of the Cobras. For some reason I think the names kind of funny.

"So umm Jess when do you want me to go with you?" I say as I look in the rear view mirror and see that she's looking out of the window in deep thought. I avert my eyes back to the road. I don't think she heard me because she's not answering. She's been like this for a couple of days. I hope she's ok.

"Jess?" I say again a little louder shaking her out of her thoughts. I look again in the mirror and see her look back into it looking at me. She looks so sad.

"Yea?"

"I said when would you want me to go with you?" I say as we pull into the school parking lot. I park the car and turn around to look at Jessica. Wow she has so been acting weird lately. Usually she would be the cheery one in the morning by singing in the car or would just keep talking; sometimes it would be hard just to get her to shut up.

"Oh umm… I'll have to get back to you on that." She immediately gets out of the car and starts walking to somewhere I have no idea because the bell doesn't ring for another ten minutes. I look over at Kyla and she just seems to be sitting there like she hasn't even noticed the car stopped.

"Hey Kyla is everything okay with you and Jessica?" Kyla looks over at me wide eyed like I said something I shouldn't have.

"Yes. Why would you say that?" Kyla says fast. A little too fast. I give her my look that says 'oh come on I know something's up' and she sighs and looks back out the window. "Fine. Well Jess she has this new boyfriend and he does bad things to her." Kyla says basically in a whisper.

"What do you mean he does stuff to her?" I say looking at her and making her look at me. Jessica is basically part of my family so of course I'm going to care.

"Well he makes her do drugs with him and I think he beats her because ever since she started going out with the guy there has been many bruises and cuts appearing on Jessica and I confronted her about it and she gets all defensive and so I just back off but I'm really worried about her." Kyla says as a tear slides down her face. I think this is the first time in like forever that I have seen my sister cry and I know it takes a lot for her to cry.

I pull her into a hug and say nothing. I am so not good at this stuff so I just sit there with her. I now just think what guy does she want me to help her get rid of. I whisper softly to her "Is it that guy that she wants me to help with?"

She pulls back and wipes her tears off her tear stained face and says "umm no that's some guy she met at a club. Her new boyfriend goes to that other high school like twenty minutes away." The bell finally rings and I give her once last hug before we step out of the car and head to class. Today is going to be such a long day.

I get to my first period early so I just sit in the back of class and play on my phone till class starts. The class goes by pretty fast and before I know it the bell rings and I head to theatre. As I walk many people say hi and I give them a wave. What can I say I am popular and head captain of the cheerleading squad and I just so happen to be totally gay and everyone is totally fine with it.

Many of the cheerleaders are in this class so it makes it my favorite class. I go sit next to Erica who is my best friend. Erica has been my best friend since 6th grade and we have been basically inseparable ever since. She has dark brownish-black hair and she is Puerto Rican.

"Hey Ash, What's up?" She says as she gives me a hug before I sit down.

"Nothing really, same ol' same; drama" We both start laughing lightly because we both know there is nothing but drama at this school.

"well hey I heard there's a new junior girl and I would figure you know we should make her feel at home," Erica gives me an evil grin and I just give it right back because I know what she's thinking and now I'm thinking the same thing. Did I ever mention that I am evil?

"What makes you think we should give this girl any time of ours?" If I am going to be mean to some one there has to be a reason because other than that I would just rather ignore them like they never even existed.

"Well see here's the part I really didn't want to tell you. It is possible she can become more popular than you so she kind of poses a threat," Oh hell no. No one. I repeat, No one can ever do that or I will just make their lives a living hell. This girl is going down.

"Tell me everything about this girl," Erica can tell I'm mad now. I wait impatiently for her to start.

**Hey thanks for reading the first chapter and giving it a try. I already have a few chapters wrote down and I really like how it is turning out. Each chapter are going to have a different POV from the previous chapter. It all depends on how many reviews I get for this story that I will post the rest of the chapters because I really want to know if you guys like it or not and what you think of the story and if I need to change anything. Well please review so I can post the more chapters. **

**--IWillAlwaysLoveSoN ******


	2. Kyla and her Worrying

Kyla's POV

Ahh, school is so frustrating. People want to know me because of Ashley because everybody wants to get close to Ashley; Either a girl that wants to hook up or just be popular or a guy that is just so hoping to get into a threesome with the hottest girl in school and it is so annoying because no one really cares if its hurting me or not.

I mean don't get me wrong, I love my sister to death but sometimes I just want to break down in front of every one and to tell them to go screw themselves and leave me alone. The only person I know that is not using me is Jessica; my best friend. But lately I have been worrying sick about her.

It's lunch time now as I walk out of my advisory and head to the table where my friends are usually hanging out at. I see a new girl sitting at the table that I have never seen before. She seems to have blond hair but that's basically all I can tell what she looks like since her back is to mine.

I get up to the table and sit down next to Jessica. I look over at Jess and she seems to be looking down at her plate and playing with her food. I need to find out what is wrong with my best friend fast. I glance over to where the blond is and she, I guess, is laughing at whatever Ryan, the guy sitting next to her, also known as my ex, said.

Me and Ryan use to go out a couple months ago but then we decided it just wasn't working out and we decided to just be friends. We still hang out like nothing ever happened. He has dark brown mopey hair with a gorgeous white smile.

I look around the cafeteria and spot my sister giving a freshmen girl that just ran into her a dirty glare and the girl walks away fast with a look of fright in her eyes. Gosh Ashley is so mean. I see Jessica is still playing with her food so I lightly nudge her and she looks up at me and gives me a soft smile.

That's it; I can't deal with her being like this. "Come on Jess, we need to talk," I say as I grab her hand as I drag her to bathroom and check to make sure nobody's there and I lock the door. "Jessica?" She's not even acknowledging me. I have so had it with this girl.

I push her against the wall, not hard but enough for her to notice me. She snaps a look at me. I can't tell what kind of look it is, but it hurts to see it. I look deep in her eyes making it known to her that this is serious. She sighs as she slides down the wall and just sits there. I bend down in front of her. "What's wrong with you?"

She looks up at me and starts. "Ky, I messed up…" she says in a whisper that I can hardly hear. " I don't know what I did to deserve this life. My dad is back on drugs and worse than before, my boyfriend is an abusive bastard and worst of all I'm pregnant and I don't even know who the dad is." While she was saying this she broke down in tears and now I'm just holding her in my arms with her head on my shoulder while I whisper 'It's going to be okay' in her ears even though it might not be.

I'll yell at her later for being so stupid about not telling me sooner and about her not even knowing the dad. She needs a good talking to but right now I know she just needs a friend, so that's what I'm going to do; be her friend.

She finally calms down and I just look at her and give her a reassuring smile that everything will be ok and she just nods and stands up and go checks her make up and says, "Let's go, I want you to meet my new friend." And she just walks out the bathroom as I follow close behind until we make it to our table.

"Ky, this is Spencer," The blond from earlier looks up at me and gives me a smile and mouths hey to me while I do it back. "Spencer, this is Kyla."

I lean across the table and hold out my hand for her to shake. Hey I do have manners you know. She shakes my hand gently. "Nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too."

"So uh, Spencer right?" I say while she just gives me a nod signaling yes. "What class do you have next?" She hand me her schedule and we have next period together which happen to be Yoga. "Cool, we have yoga together. So maybe we can get to know each other more." She smiles and says sure.

The bell rings and I stand up and ask Spencer if she's ready. She nods again and we start walking towards the locker room to get dressed. Wow this girl is real quiet, maybe it's just because she's still getting use to her new school.

"So where did you move from?" I might as well break the ice.

"Oh, I moved from Ohio with my little sister Nicole and my parents." She says as we enter the locker room and we head to our locker to get dressed and I meet her outside so I can finish getting to know her.

"So how old is your sister?" I ask when we start walking to the yoga room inside the gym. We grab a couple of mats and roll them out and sit down on them.

"She's a freshman that goes here. How about you? Do you have any sisters?" She says as I see her sit up straight looking more towards me.

"I have an older sister that's a senior. Basically everybody knows her." I say as I do the same. More people start to come in and do what we did.

"Really? What's her name?" She seems to be interested in that. Please tell me she's not going to go for my sister.

"Ashley Davies. Not that you need to know anyways." That's not my voice. I look behind me and see Ashley standing right over me giving Spencer a dirty glare. Ok what is her problem?

"Hey Ash, what are you doing here?" I say looking up at her giving her a confused look because she should be in her class; not mine.

"Well I came to warn you about a skank running loose but I see you already found her." She's says with complete hate towards the blond. Spencer must have done something really bad for Ashley to confront her about it.

"Excuse me. What did I ever do to you? I don't even know you," Spencer says standing up and being eye level with Ashley. She better just sit her ass down before she gets beat because Ashley will if she has too.

"Well now you know me bitch. Stay away from the cheer squad or your ass is dead," Ok Ash we get the point; just don't kill her. I have no Idea if I should stand up or what. I'm so confused.

"Oh, I heard about you; you're the captain of the cheer squad and I heard I may be better than you and take your spot. What? Are you to afraid of a little competition?" Oh my god I'm going to close my eyes. It's going to get ugly in here and I as hell do not want to see it. But I keep my eyes open because it's just too good to miss.

"Bitch your on," Ashley says as she gets all up in Spencer's face and gives her a dirty glare before turning on her heel and walking out the door to god knows where.

"I am so going to kick her ass," Spencer says in a whisper more to herself then me. I think she forgot I was even present. I cough a little to get her to look down at me and she did with wide eyes.

"So, how about them Dodgers?" I say hopefully to lighten up the mood because it is just way too tense up in here. Gosh Ashley always has to start shit.

She gives out a light chuckle and sits back down with a huge smile on her face like she just enjoyed that little argument. Does she have one thing coming? "So that's your sister? Nice girl," She says towards me and then laughs a little when the teacher walks in and we start our class of meditation and stretches.

**Hey guys… I want to think everyone one who added and reviewed the first chapter. I love you guys. It makes me day knowing people like my story.I hope you liked this it. Next chapter is in Spencer's POV. And please tell what you liked, what you didn't like, and what you think I should do to make this a better story for you guys to read. Ok yea this is getting a little long so thanks again for reading.**

**Love, IWillAlwaysLoveSoN **


	3. Showing the Old Spencer

Ashley's POV

Spencer's POV

I swear to you I hate new schools. I hate being the outcast. I miss my old school and my old friends. So far I met this really great girl called Jessica. She was basically my tour guide and I met this girl named Kyla too; she's pretty cool.

Me and my family moved here from Ohio. This place is so different from where I lived but I'll manage to make it because honestly how hard can it be. Back in Ohio you could say that I was the queen of the school with my talents on the mat and on the streets. I use to take gymnastic lessons and I was the best but I just couldn't keep out of trouble long enough to keep going to them.

Since it's a new school I'm hoping to turn that around but with that Ashley girl I just might go back to my old habits. You would think since Ohio is nothing but farms and land that there wasn't any drama; wrong, I made drama there. What can I say; I was the trouble maker of the town possibly the state.

My mom had to move my family out here because of me, that's what she says. I believe for a guy but no one else believes that. I don't know why I act the way I do but ever since I came out like a couple years ago everything went down the drain. I Started getting bad grades and I would dress hmm lets say like the person off of _The Bad Girls Club_, Jennavecia; I think she is so hot, especially with the lip piercing. That's why I got mine done but I don't wear it at school in case I get in a fight and they pull it out.

I only dress like that now is when I am at home because that is when I am really me. At school people think I am some preppy person. I am only trying out for the Cheerleading team because my mom is making me. I use to be on the squad back home and I was captain before I came out and they kicked me off the squad for being gay.

But now I am here waiting for the bell to ring so I can go find my sister and just go home and get out of this hell hole. Finally the bell rings and I jet out of class in search of my sister. I see her just standing in front of the school playing with her phone.

I walk up to her and just stand there waiting for her to notice me. "Hey Nikki, How was your day?" I say trying to be nice. Ever since we moved out here she has been completely ignoring me.

My sister and I really don't look anything alike except for our eye color. She looks more like our dad; she has shiny black hair that goes to the middle of her back. I think she is really pretty and so does everybody else. People use to say that she was going to be another one of me before I came out, which was beautiful, popular, and smart but now they just say those things too her and don't mention me.

She raises her shoulders and looks up when she hears a honk. We spot my mom picking us up so we both head to the car; her getting in the front and me in the back. My mom starts to pull out and decides to ask Nicole how her day was besides mine. "So Nicole, How was your first day in the new school?" My mom says while paying attention to the road.

"Oh it was ok I guess," Oh she answers her but not me. I can't believe my own sister hates me because of who I am. We drive the rest of the way home in silence and once we get there I head up to my room to change into my comfortably clothes which is a black t-shirt with some white writing on it, gray sweats, my converse and then I put my hat on to the side and my bottom lip piercing in. Now I feel at home and comfortable.

I walk down stairs into the kitchen to get something to drink. When I enter my sister looks at me, gives me a sneer, exits and heads into the living room. I grab a coke out of the fridge and head to the living room and sit next to Nicole.

"Nicole what the hell is your problem?" I say looking at her seriously. She looks at me with hurt eyes like I did something bad to her.

"You…" She says in a whisper at me and then looks back at the TV screen.

"What?!" I yell at her. How can she say that? I have always been there for her. I swear my family is going insane.

"Well you kind of ruined our family Spencer. Why did you have to tell Mom and Dad, now nothing is going to be the same again. I can't have a gay sister you know it's a sin. Hasn't church ever taught you anything?!" She's yelling back with tears running down her face.

"I didn't choose to be like this you know. You know what I'm out of here," I say grabbing my sweater and heading out the door.

Before I could close the door I hear Nicole yell something "Yea that's what you do best Spence; you run!" She's right I do but only because I cant handle all the pressure sometimes.

I walk till I can't walk no more. I have been walking for maybe an hour now and I have no clue where I am. I have just been walking around continually just thinking of how life would be if I never liked girls. So far I came up with the conclusion as yea my life would be better because my family would still love me but then no because I would have never met my first love but maybe that wouldn't have been such a bad thing.

Somehow I am where a whole bunch of stores are and I see a diner so I head over there and just sit in a booth smelling in the fresh aroma of coffee. I look in my pockets to see if I have any money but of course I come up with nothing because with my luck I had to leave to all on my dresser.

I just sit there and think about basically nothing because I don't want to think right now I just want to enjoy the peacefulness and nothing more. A waitress comes up to me with a pad and pencil in her hand. She looks to be around 19 or 20 but she is pretty. She has medium long black hair, she looks white but I do believe she's Mexican and she has outstanding green eyes.

"Hey, my name is Darleen and I will be your waitress." She said after giving me a pretty big smile. How can she be so happy? "What can I get cha'?" She gets her pad and pencil ready.

"I'm sorry I don't have money. I just wanted to sit here." I give her a soft smile hoping I can because usually they make you buy something or get out.

"Oh ok, that's fine. Do you like coffee?" that was easier than I thought.

"Umm… not really I just like the smell, but my favorite drink is cherry coke." I give her another smile. I really do like cherry coke and even better when it has vodka in it; Yummy.

"Oh ok." She turns around and walks away. Ok that was weird. I look out the window watching some cars go by. "Here" I hear from behind me and I turn around to see Darleen handing me a class what looks to be like soda.

I look at her and she is just smiling at me. "I know you have no money but I couldn't just let you sit here and eat or drink anything. Don't worry either it's on me."

I give her a smile. "Thanks..." I say in sort of a whisper. She nods her head and leaves. That is probably one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me in a long time. I take a sip and yep its cherry coke. Maybe living here isn't so bad.

I have maybe just been sitting here for like a couple of hours and Darleen kept coming back to fill up my drink every once in a while. She comes back again; I say this is like her third or fourth time and she is about to pick up my drink again but when she puts her hand on my glass I cover hers with mine.

She looks at me a little bit surprised because I haven't even really talked to her at all. "When's your shift over?" I say still holding her hand. I don't like her like that I just hope she can be a person I can talk too. I just need some one like that.

"Umm…" She looks behind to look at a clock that's hanging on a wall and looks back at me. "About a couple minutes"

"Do you like want to hang out afterwards" I say kind of embarrassed because it feels like I'm begging here to hang out with me or something.

"Uh sure…" Darleen said knowing that I probably just need a friend right now. "I'll be right back. I just have to go get my stuff." Darleen left taking my glass with her. In a couple of minutes she returned with a jacket in hand. She gave me a small smile and nod towards the door and I quickly followed her.

We walk to what looks like her car. It's cute; it's a red mini cooper with white racing stripes. She gets in and unlocks the other door for me and I get in. I wonder where we are going to go.

**Hey everyone I want to thank all you guys for reviewing and adding the last chapter to your alerts; I lover you all. It really does inspirer me to write more so I can finish this story for you guys. Don't forget to tell me if I did something wrong or I can change it someway or just telling me I'm doing a good job because its always appreciated. Now next chapter is Nicoles POV, Spencer's sister. You probably don't want her but in that chapter it gives a lot of info.--IWillAlwaysLoveSoN**


	4. Who's to Blame Nicole

Nicole's POV

Sometimes I just want to strangle my sister. I mean I don't hate her for being who she is but I don't like her for our parents arguing all the time and us having to move out here because of her.

If she would have never got caught with her girlfriend our mom wouldn't have tripped out and moved all of us out here. I do feel really bad for Spencer though. I mean I shouldn't treat her the way I do but I can't help it because every time I look at her I get filled with rage about the whole situation.

But I do believe our mom overreacted. I remember I was just sitting on the couch when all of a sudden I hear screaming and yelling. Then mom is chasing Hailey, Spencer's girlfriend from Ohio, down the stairs and out the front door with Spencer following closely behind trying to get mom to stop the attack.

Hailey speeds off in her car and Spencer yells some vulgar thing to mom and runs upstairs crying but the sad thing is Hailey's parents called Spencer the next day to say Hailey got in a car accident with a diesel truck by swerving right into from not being able too see with all the tears coming down and she died at the hospital from loosing too much blood.

A couple weeks later mom decides too move us out of Ohio to LA. Spencer is still touchy about the whole situation and I feel bad for treating her like shit but Hailey would of never died if they weren't doing what they weren't suppose to be doing. If that makes sense.

So now here I am sitting on the couch thinking of all the shit that has happened in the past couple of months waiting for Spencer to get home to at least apologize to her for the way I acted. I have been sitting here for a few hours waiting for her to come home so we can talk with out yelling but now I'm kind of getting worried but it's not like she hasn't done this before.

Someone walks through the front door. I jump up hoping its Spencer. "Spencer?" I yell out looking around the corner but instead I spot mom putting up her jacket.

"No sweetie, its mom. Spencer's not here?" She says coming into the living room where I am and I just sit back down looking back at the TV.

"No…" I say grabbing the remote to change the channel hoping mom will just go away right now.

"That girl is something else." Mom says more to herself than me. Maybe if she just try's to understand Spencer we can actually be a family again.

"Mom, do you feel guilty?" I say out of nowhere. But I really do wonder this question; I am just hoping that I won't get trouble for asking it.

"What do you mean?" She says as she comes to sit next to me on the couch.

"Well… if you wouldn't have chased Hailey out of the house she would still be alive. Don't you feel guilty about that?" I kind of squinted my eyes at her to see the expressions on her face more clearly.

"Nicole I can not believe you are asking me this. It is not my fault she had to be gay with Spencer. You know I don't tolerate your sisters 'problem' but she could of least not of done that horrible stuff under my roof. It's there fault for being like that because they know it's a sin so she died because of her sin." Mom says in anger.

"I can't believe you mom I know people say its bad because of the bible and shit but that shouldn't be a reason for anyone to die!" I yell at her hoping she gets it thought her thick skull. I quickly run up to my room and slam the door making sure she hears.

I can't believe she can be so ignorant. We are talking about a human's life here, especially one of her daughter's love. I guess I finally realize that Spencer's right, mom is a sin herself.

I lye on my bed while putting my headphones in my ears so I can listen to my iPod. I just lay there staring at the ceiling and soon I fell asleep. While I was sleeping I had a dream.

_The sun is just barely setting the horizon and I am sitting there on a porch of a semi-mansion, I guess you could say, with Spencer and some other girl and they're holding hands but they look like they are the age of sixty or something and all I can see is how happy Spencer is with the girl sitting next to her. I guess they're married because they both have wedding rings. All I remember is the look of Spencer's face when she looks at the girl and I can really see how truly happy she is with a girl._

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I notice some one put a blanket over me when I sit up and stretch. I get up and grab my things to go take a shower. When I'm done I blow dry my hair, get dressed, and apply my make-up.I grab my bag and head down stairs and notice Spencer isn't down here. She must still be getting ready.

"Hey honey ready to go?" My dad asks coming down the stairs. He's dressed up in a suit ready for another long day at work. Usually my dad takes us to school and mom picks us up but when mom is working we sometimes have to walk but that was back in Ohio, I'm pretty sure it's more hectic out here. So more days for walking.

"Uh yea… where's Spencer?" I ask looking at him and him just giving me a disapproving look.

"She never came home last night." He says shaking his head and heading for the door.

I follow him and head out the door to his car where we get in. He drives me to my school in silence. When we get there I say a quick bye and so does he and I get out and head to the quad where all my friends are that I met yesterday.

There ok I guess but I wouldn't really call them friends more like acquaintances till I actually get to know them. The bell rings and I start to head to class when some one stops me. I turn around to notice a brunette smiling. Ok weird.

"Hey, I'm Ashley. Are you Nicole Carlin? Sister of Spencer Carlin?" She says nicely. I am wondering why she wants to know about Spencer though.

"Yea, why?" I say kind of looking suspiciously at her.

"Oh really no reason at all but hey we should hang out some time, yea?" She says giving me another smile. Ok what does this girl want?

"Yea sure." I say looking even more confused but whatever.

"Ok cool." She walks away and I just stare at her before heading in the direction of my first period class.

The rest of the day goes by normally but I am still wondering where the hell Spencer is. It is lunch time now. When I walk into the cafeteria I was greeted by that Ashley girl and some other chick.

"Hey Nicole. This is my best friend Erica. You should come and sit with us?" Ok why is she being so nice to me?

"Uh sure…" not really knowing what else to say. I start walking with them to their table, I assume, and sit down. I found out that this Ashley chick is a senior and the most popular girl in school. And now I am wondering what the hell she wants with me.

Through the whole lunch we sit there and gossip and laugh about random things. They are actually pretty cool to hang out with. All the people that were at the table are cheerleaders which are cool because I am associating with the coolest people in this school.

The rest of the day goes by and as I guessed I had to walk home because my mom had to work late today because usually she has night shifts but then Ashley sees me and asks if I need a ride and I let her give me one. Wow today went be pretty fast.

**Ok there it is. Hope you liked it. Next ch is Ash's POV. Its going to get even more interesting. Thanks everyone for reviewing I love you guys!! and plz tell me what you thought of this one; it helps. Love, IWillAlwaysLoveSoN.**


	5. What Should You Do Ashley

Ashley's POV

Sometimes I can't believe how mean I can be but if a dirty whore is going to try and still my spot off of the squad then that bitch has one thing coming. I bet she and I could have been friends but no she has to go and try to take the most popular girl's spot.

I decided the best way I can get trash on this girl is by her sister. So I decided to hang out with her and get the most information possible. I heard that the two aren't that close so who knows maybe Nicole would want to join me in my victory.

Anyways right now I'm driving back home from dropping off Nicole. I didn't really learn much other than she likes to be called Nikki but it's just the first day I'm pretty sure I'll learn more as the days progress.

"Why are you being so nice to that freshman?" Kyla asks as soon as we got back on the road. "You usually hate talking to the younger classman besides the people on the squad and us."

"She's not just any freshmen; if you didn't catch on she's the sister of my worst enemy." I say while stopping at a red light and flashing an evil grin towards Kyla's way. Kyla rolls her eyes at me and begins to look out the window.

"Gosh Ash you can be so immature at times. I know what your planning and its so going to back fire on you, so I'll tell ahead of time when that happens to not come crying to me," Kyla says with attitude and I just stick out my tongue at her and start driving again since the light turned green.

I see Jessica in the back doing what she always does now; looks out the window in a blank stare. When I get home I am so going to ask her what is wrong with Jessica before I go out with her tonight to meet that one guy she wanted me to help her with.

"Ky can I talk to you alone when we get inside?" I ask as I drive into the driveway.

"I'll meet you guys inside," Jessica said getting out of the car and heading inside the house. I look in the direction jess just went with a confused look.

"Ok never mind…" I say more to my self than Kyla. "Did you ever find out what was wrong with Jessica?" Kyla looks over at me and gets a blank stare like she's remembering it.

Kyla nods her head when coming back to life and says with a blank expression, "Yea. She said that it's getting worse with her dad, her boyfriend is beating on her, and she is pregnant."

I'm really shocked with this information I just so happened to receive. I thought it was bad but I didn't know it was this bad. When I go out with her tonight I am going to try and talk to her about this and keep a very close eye on her.

"Come on…" I say nodding to Kyla to lets go into the house. We get out of the car and head inside where we see Jessica just sitting on the couch watching TV and laughing at whatever stupid joke was said on it. Kyla and I watch as we see her happy because she hasn't been lately.

Jessica just looks like a little girl sitting there with legs criss-crossed and eyes glued to the TV with a smile paced on her lips. It seems like forever since I have seen her this happy. I may think this girl is hot but I also think that in some past life that we use to be sisters that's why I know it will never work between us even if we wanted too.

We both walk in and sit on the couch next to Jessica. She looks over at us and gives us smile that she's happy to be here with us. I look at the TV to see what she's watching and I should have known it would be _The Bad Girls Club. _

We both love that show; I think it is so funny with these people thinking they are so bad ass because they are from a certain town or what ever but I would have to. Jennavecia is the hottest on the show and I'm so bummed she got kicked off but I defiantly wouldn't mind dating a chick like that but maybe a little less bitchier.

"Come on jess lets go get ready to go meet that guy I have heard so much about." I stand up and look at her and she just looks back up at me. I can see it in her eyes she really doesn't want to go but I know we should just get it over with. We walk up stairs into my room leaving Kyla there watching TV.

I start to look through my closet to find something to wear when I notice Jessica just sitting there playing with her hands. I guess she's nervous but I don't really want to ask her anything right now because she looks a little uncomfortable. I pull out a black shirt with hearts and stuff all over it and a denim short skirt.

I let Jessica go through my closet and picked out whatever she wanted to wear. She decided on a cute dark blue Hollister top and my Roxy skinny jeans. "Ready?" I ask as I check my make-up in the mirror. Jessica gives her self one more look and nods toward my way.

We walk down the stairs and see Kyla fast asleep on the couch. Wow she must have been pretty tired. We try to get out of the house with out making any noise so we wouldn't wake Kyla up. We get into my car and I start to drive towards the direction of the club.

It was a pretty quiet ride there but once I parked Jessica put on her partying face on I guess you could say because she just got all happy in like two seconds flat. "Alright let's go party and show this guy whose boss." Jess says in a cheery mood. This is how it used to be before she got into a depression mode.

I step out of the car after she does and I lock the car before we head in. She grabs my hand and intertwines them we head to the bar. "Act like casual and Act like you're my girl." She says turning around to give me a smile before reaching the bar.

We both sit down and the bar tender comes to us to see what we want. Jessica says something to him that I couldn't really understand and he walks off. The bartender comes back with some drinks that I have no idea what they are but they look colorful so it has to be good right?

"I asked him to bring us something sweet but strong so it should be good." Jessica said to me taking a sip of her drink then licking her lips after looking at the drink probably thinking it is good. I take a sip and yep it is sweet.

A guy that looks about in his older twenties sits next to Jessica. "So where's your lovely 'girlfriend' at?" he says emphasizing on girlfriend.

Jessica gives him a sarcastic smile and points to me. "She's right there?" She says before taking another sip of her drink.

The man reaches over her and holds out his hand I guess for me to shake so I grab it and give it a soft shake while he says, "Hi I'm Tim" and I just say my name real quick and let go of his hand. Jessica just gives me a look that says 'I told you he was freaky'.

I look around the room and see people dancing, couples making out, and drinking. But what caught my eye the most was a certain blond making out with a girl. I don't know if I am seeing things or that is really her. I see a dark-haired girl walk over to them and the girl that the blond was making out with immediately left.

The blond said something to the dark-haired girl and got up and headed into the bathroom. And when she passed me I knew I wasn't seeing things; that was Spencer Carlin making out with another girl really drunk as you could tell by how she walked.

I am deciding on whether I should go follow her and laugh at her dumb drunken ass or just leave it alone but of course with me I can't pass up a good deal like this. So I tell Jessica I have to go to the bathroom and I'll be back. I walk into the bathroom not knowing if this was a good idea or not.

**Okay. Hope you guys liked it. More drama to come, Yay! Well I want to thank everyone who review and and/or added my story to the alert list, author alert, fav story and fav author. I thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. It makes me all warm inside when I get these. : ) Well keep them coming. Love, IWillALwaysLoveSoN**


	6. Spencer's Drunken Nightmare

Spencer's POV

I didn't go home the night I went out with Darleen. I just couldn't especially with her making me feel like I was actually wanted somewhere. I don't like her like that but I can tell she can be my best friend; probably my only friend here.

Really all we did was go to her house and talk and watch movies. I learned a lot about her; how her boyfriend cheated on her, that she's a cheerleader just like me but wanting to quit the team because of all the bitches on the team, and how her parents are usually never home just working their asses off to keep the house; that's why she has the job so she can help. She goes to college at UCLA and is 19.

I told her basically all about me, my family, why we moved here, and my ex girlfriend but I really didn't get too much detailed on it and she understood that I really didn't want to talk about it. I crashed at her place and when I woke up there was a note by the bed.

It said:

_Spencer,_

_Hey I had a fun time talking to you last night. I left to go to the store to get us some breakfast. Well just hang out today and we can go to a club later if you want to. Well see you in a few._

_--Darleen_

The rest of the day was just us relaxing until it came time for the party. We got ready and Darleen took us to a club called Ego. And here I am sitting here enjoying a nice cup of coke and vodka which happens to my, I think my fourth or fifth; cant remember, oh well.

I look around the room and see a dark-haired girl look at me with gorgeous green eyes across the room. I smile at her and signal for her to come here. All of a sudden the liquor hits me hard; one minute I'm talking with the girl the next Darleen's gone and we are making out.

I finally realize that I'm making out with a chick that I don't even know her name too; or I do and I just can't remember. We pull apart and I see Darleen heading towards my way with more drinks. I tell the girl if she could please leave because I need to talk to my friend alone and she left and then I told Darleen that I'll be right back because suddenly I felt real sick so I walked to the bathroom trying to keep my insides in for right now.

For some reason I feel like I need to cry. I run into a stall and close the door putting my head over the toilet seat incase I do throw-up. And right there I start to cry; I cry about my family and most of all Hailey.

I just really wish she was here to comfort me and hold me like she use to. I remember the exact look on her face the last time I seen her when my mom kicked her out of the house; it looked so hurt, probably what I looked like then too. That night was suppose to be our first time and be special and the best days of our lives but if mom was actually at work like she was suppose to be it would have been like that.

I sit back against the stall door and just let the tears roll down my cheeks. I think it's the booze that made me all of a sudden depressed and sad. If the bathroom door wasn't closed I bet a lot of the people could hear me sob. I hear some one enter the bathroom so I immediately get up, wipe my tears, and go to wash my hands.

I look in the mirror and see my face with tear stains on it and my mascara running down. I can sense someone staring at me so I look around to see someone I expected least; Ashley Davies. She seems to have a shocked expression on her face.

"What the fuck do you want? Are you here to laugh at me or something?" I say to her while grabbing a napkin to wipe the remaining mascara on my cheeks and make me look a little better.

"Are you ok?" She says. It actually kind of sounds like she cares for a second. I look at her studying her face to see if she is joking or something. I thought this girl hated me.

"Aw it actually seems like you care." I say walking past her and basically tripping on the way falling but she seemed to catch me. I don't want this girl to touch me. Who does she think she is? Damn stupid alcohol having to making my balance out of whack.

"Come on Carlin I'm taking you home." She says. I don't know if I'm hearing her right but everything seems to get fuzzier and fuzzier. She stands me up and puts my arm around her shoulder, supporting my weight onto hers.

"I'm not going home." I slur out. I'm not; I can't face my parents like this, if they're even home but I don't want to take a chance. "And just because you're being nice to me doesn't mean I'm not going to take your spot on the team."

"Yea I know…" She whispers out. I think she really does care about being captain or whatever. Good thing I probably wont remember her being nice to me in the morning so when I am a bitch to her I wont feel bad. "You can probably spend the night with Jess and Kyla since you guys are friends and all."

She walks us over a girl sitting at the bar. Oh it's Jessica. I am actually starting to feel dizzy now. Please don't let me pass out in her arms; she might do something to me. "Jessica Can you help me with her?" I hear Ashley say.

I swear I am passing out. I try to keep my eyes open and search for Darleen to get me out of this hell hole and yes I spotted her. I guess she's waiting for me to come back. I see she sees me and she walks over here.

"Umm excuse but can I ask what you're doing with her?" Darleen says looking at me then at Ashley suspiciously. Jessica stands up and grabs my other arm to take some of my weight off of Ashley.

"We're her friends and we're taking her home." Jessica says finally speaking up. It looks like she doesn't know what to say to that so she just looks back at me looking like she's asking me a silent question with her mind saying 'Are you ok with that?'

I just nod towards her and give her a smile reassuring her I'll be fine. "Ok well call me, ok? I want to know if you're ok." She says as she's gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walks away while saying "Bye Spencer" and giving me a little wave and giving Ashley and Jessica one last before heading off.

Next thing I know I'm in the backseat of a car and I look forward to see Ashley driving and Jessica sitting in the passenger seat. I think they think I'm asleep because they start talking in a whisper I guess not to wake me.

"Hey jess I'm sorry I wasn't there to get that guy off of you." I hear Ashley say while I feel the car stopping for a second and then going. It must've been a stoplight. Uh oh I'm getting car sick.

"Oh he left after you left chasing some other girl but what I'm more worried about is why Spencer Carlin is in your backseat?" Jessica says with confusion in her voice. Don't worry girl I am as confused as you are.

"Hey I may not like the girl but it doesn't mean I will just leave her in the bathroom drunk and someone raping her or something like that to happen. I don't care how much I hate someone I will never do that to anyone." Ashley says with care in her voice. Hey at least she does care. I thought her heart was a giant black whole but this proves me wrong.

I feel the car completely stop and I look out of the window to see a driveway. Jessica and Ashley get out of the car and help me out. They help me into one of the rooms and I see Kyla that's sitting on the bed giving them a questioning look. Jess and Ash look back at her that looks like it say 'we'll tell you later' kind of look.

I think this is the last time I will drink in awhile because I don't want another one of my enemies picking me up because I have no idea if Ashley is going to do something or not. Kyla gets off the bed as they set me on the bed and I immediately pass out when my head hits the pillow and I feel someone cover me up. I drift off into dream land hoping this nightmare will just end and going back to how things use to be.

**Again thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter, it means a lot. Well hope you liked this one. Next chapter is Jessica's POV and it is going to be… I guess you can say really sad. Well review and tell me what you thought. Love you guys lots, IWillAlwaysLoveSoN**


	7. Never Again Jessica

Ashley's POV

Jessica's POV

I hate my life. That's really all I can say. Nothing good has come out of it. I don't even know what I'm going to do with the baby. I might just keep it because I can not get an abortion; I always believed that it was wrong. I don't even know what my boyfriend is going to say about this or my dad, the only person that knows is Kyla and I'm glad she's actually going to stand by me through this.

Anyways back to the actual world instead of thinking about it. After the club me and Ash went to, we left dragging along my new friend, Spencer Carlin. I'm not surprised Ashley is helping her out; Deep down Ash is a great person but mostly everyone thinks she is just some stuck up cheer bitch with money but I believe Ash wants them to think that.

I know she cares about her position on the squad and basically protects it with her life but really she believes that's all she has; She knows she has me and Kyla but I guess she's afraid we'll leave her just like her first and only love did.

When we got to Ash's house we helped Spencer up stairs and into Kyla's room and laid her on the bed and she soon fell asleep. I'm guessing Ashley's going to make Kyla and me watch over her for the night.

"Ashley, Why is she here?" Kyla said looking at us confused.

"Well… She needs to be taken care of and she wouldn't go home." Ashley said while giving Kyla a look saying 'please take care of her for me'.

"What are you going to do when she wakes up?" Kyla said matter-of-factly.

"Well she won't remember a thing so just tell her you brought her home because she was totally wasted." Ashley said giving her a 100 watt smile.

"Fine just go away," Kyla said giving in and Ashley running up to her and giving her a hug and saying thank you then left.

Kyla and I sat on the bed looking at Spencer. "What do you think she's dreaming of?" I say noticing how her face looked so peaceful.

"I have no idea… How are you?" Kyla says while looking up at me.

"I'm fine… I have just been wondering what the hell I am going to do," I say looking off into space hoping not to cry because I feel like an emotional wreck.

All of a sudden my phone starts to ring. I look at the caller ID and it says Chris calling. Shit it's my boyfriend I so do not want to talk to him right now but I know if I don't answer I'll pay consequences later.

"Hey honey" I say into the phone in a cheery voice hoping it sounds like I am happy to talk to him but I am so not.

"Don't hey honey me. Where the fuck are you?" Chris yells into the phone. Great he's drunk. Only bad stuff happens when he's drunk and that's a lot. He wasn't like this when I first met him. I hate to say this but I love him even though he does bad things but you know love makes you do stupid things including wanting to be with them.

"I am at Kyla's," I say whispering into the phone.

"Come to my place, NOW!" He yells the last part and hangs up. If I go I'll get beat up if I don't I'll get even more beaten up. So I am going to go.

"Umm Kyla I got to go. I'll talk to you later," I say getting off her bed. She grabs me not letting go.

"You're not going. I can't let my best friend get hurt," She says looking at me with the saddest eyes I ever saw but she doesn't understand I have to.

"Kyla its ok. I'll be fine. I love you," I say to her knowing nothing will be ok and I won't be fine.

"I can't make you do anything that you don't want to do," She says, "but I'm still going to try." She pulls me into a hug and cries out "Please don't go."

"I have to" I get loose from her and walk out the door. I hear a faint yell saying I love you too. That just makes me start to cry. I know she does but I have to go and I hope she does understand soon of why I'm doing this.

I walk to Chris' house in about thirty minutes. He opens the door before I even get to it. He looks so mad; I should just make a run for it but I don't. He grabs me and pulls me in when I get close enough to the door in reaching distance of him.

"When I tell you to get here now, I mean fucking now!" he yells at me as he grabs me by the wrist and throws me on his bed. I don't say anything because no matter what I say it won't change anything.

He starts to slap me as hard as he can, leaving a cut on my cheek. When he notices I'm not fighting back he starts to get even madder. I guess he likes when I fight back: its just I'm use to the pain from him and my father and I learned to just take the pain.

He takes of his pants then mine beginning to get more aggressive by the second. He grabs both of my wrists above my head and begins to thrust as hard as he can into me. I start to break down because he has never actually been this far.

Just pain is all feel when at first I couldn't feel anything and I begin to sob aloud but that's a bad idea from him slapping me again yelling, "Shut the fuck up bitch!"

A couple of more hours I endure of this pain when he finally collapses on top of me as I just roll him off of me. I lay there for about an hour looking up at the ceiling not wanting to move to wake him but then I decide he's fast asleep and I get up to go to the rest room to see the damage.

I look in the mirror to see a bruise and the cut with dried blood around it. I look at my thighs, arms, and stomach and yep they all have bruises from him. I began to cry as I slide against the bathroom door.

I lay there to what seems like forever but then I go to lay with him for when he wakes up. I fall asleep exhausted from crying and the pain.

I wake up and see him starting to stir awake. He looks at me with his green eyes and his eyes go big. "I did it to you again, didn't I?" He says looking hurt. He's two different people when he's sober and when he's not. It's like him having two lives. One is abusive the other is loving. When he drinks and does something he won't remember the next day but he'll remember it when he's drunk again.

"Yea…" I whisper to him.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I'll stop." He says. Wow where have I heard that before I just hope it's for real this time.

I smile and give him a kiss letting him know I believe him even though I don't. I am so glad it is Saturday because I can not go to school looking like this. I get up to start getting ready for the day and so does he.

He looks like the normal teenage boy when he's done getting ready but of course absolutely gorgeous. You can tell he's a football player and very popular at his school. He looks like the sweetest guy.

He finishes getting ready before me and waits for me as I try and cover up all the bruises on my face. I walk out of the bathroom and see him just starring at me. "Lets go out to eat breakfast" I just nod and we head out the door and into his SUV.

I just hope today will be a better day.

**Okay I didn't really like writing this chapter because this is true. Everything that happens with jess is true because I have a best friend and all this stuff happened to her and basically I am Kyla. Well plz review and tell me what you thought. Love you guys—IwillAlwaysLoveSoN**


	8. Kyla's Immaturity

Ashley's POV

Kyla's POV

I can't believe I let her go. I know I can't make anyone do what they don't want to do but I as sure as hell can try. If I see her and she's all bruised up I will never forgive myself. It would basically be my fault because I let her go to that bastard's house.

It's the next morning and I still don't know what I'm going to say to Spencer when she finds out she woke in my bed. It's probably going to be hell considering Spencer and Ashley have a little war going on.

I sat a glass of water and a couple of aspirin next to the bed for when she wakes up because I know she's going to have a killer headache. All of a sudden Spencer jumps up from her sleep with wide eyes and looking like she just had a nightmare.

She shakes her head a little and sits up ready to get off the bed while saying, "That was a weird dream" but then she looks at the room in a confused face, "where the hell am I?"

"You're in Kyla Davies room" I say so she knows whose room she's in. She jumps up and stares at with wide eyes holding her chest.

"Oh my gosh you scared me." She says settling down. "Why am I here?" She asks me but then says to herself in a whisper, "I guess it wasn't a dream"

"Well… you got drunk last night and I brought you to my house because you didn't want to go home" I say remembering what Ashley told me last night to say.

"Ok… but wasn't there Ashley and Jessica there too?" She says. Oh shit she remembers.

"Just Jessica. She was here last night but then left." It looks like she bought it because she just nods and looks around the room giving a faint 'uh huh'.

I see her grab her head and start to rub her temples so I grab the water and aspirin and hand it to her, "here, it looks like you need it."

She grabs it and puts the aspirin in her mouth and swallows it down with the water. "Thanks" she said as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I didn't know you had a lip piercing, it looks cool" I had to say something because it is just too quiet in here.

"Thanks, I had it done back in Ohio" I guess that's the end of that conversation. I hear a knock at my door and I yell a 'come in'.

Ashley walks in but not all the way, I guess because of Spencer being in here. She doesn't really have an expression on her face; it's just blank. "Thanks Ash. I know you did a good thing last night but it doesn't mean I'm not going to be on the cheer squad." I look at her. Well I thought she believed what I said but I guess she has a good memory when she gets drunk.

Ashley kind of looks shocked but then looks at me like I told her it. "Hey don't look at me I didn't tell her that"

"Yea Kyla didn't but see I have a good memory when it comes to drinking" Spencer says staring at Ashley. Oh please say it's not going to be like what happened in yoga class.

"Oh well yea you're welcome I guess. And about the whole cheerleading thing you told me last night but I guess you don't remember that huh?" Gosh why does Ashley have to be sarcastic about it; can't we all just get along.

Spencer gives her a sarcastic smile, "yea I remember I just wanted to make sure you remember so you don't get all butt hurt when I start being a bitch to you again and being on the squad"

Great now they're just staring at each other with anger in their eyes. I walk over to my iPod and play a song that would be perfect. I knew this song would come in handy one day. I laugh in my head when I start the song and out come from the speakers:

_Why can't we be friends?_

_Why can't we be friends?_

_Why can't we be friends?_

_Why can't we be friends?_

Ashley and Spencer give me a look like what the fuck so I go and turn it off. I thought it was funny "Gosh Ky you are so immature" Ashley says. You can so tell she is mad right now. I guess I shouldn't have done that.

"You think I'm immature. Look at you two; you guys are fighting over the cheer squad. Hello! You guys can both be on it. A Duh!!" They are so retarded for fighting over this shit.

"You don't get it Ky" Ashley says shaking her head at me and her expression changing from mad to sad when she said that.

"What Don't I get Ash?" I say trying to understand where the hell she is coming from.

"Because Kyla cheerleading is my life. If some one comes and takes it I have nothing." Right then Ashley starts to breakdown and cry. I walk over to her and envelope her into a hug while Spencer just stands there with wide eyes not knowing what to do.

I pull back from Ashley after a couple of minutes and look her in the eyes. "Ash just because Lily left you doesn't mean everyone else will" She gives me a soft smile and pulls away while wiping her tears away.

"Look Ashley I didn't know this meant so much to you I was only going to get back into cheerleading to help me deal and I didn't know this whole war was going to start between us. It was just a whole joke to me about me being better than you because I really didn't believe it but when you got in my face that day I wanted to win." Spencer finally speaks up giving Ashley an apologetic smile then walks out the door showing herself out.

"Are you going to make her walk home?" I say hoping Ash will give her a ride home so she won't get lost.

"No, I'm going to give her a ride and you know talk to her some more because now I kind of feel bad for treating her like that. You want to come?" Ash says getting her keys and putting on her shoes in a hurry.

"That's ok. You guys should go become friends by yourselves." Ashley nods and runs out the door to catch up with Spencer.

I sit on my bed hoping they don't start fighting again which I know they won't. I pick up my phone and decide to call Jessica.

"Hey Ky" Jess says when she answers the phone knowing exactly who it would be.

"Hi Jess. How are you?" I say hoping she's fine from last night.

"Oh Kyla stop worrying so much; I'm fine. I am just sitting here with Chris at the diner eating breakfast. How about you?" I know nothings fine. I can tell she's lying to me but I'll wait to confront her about it later.

"Just lying on my bed. Ashley took Spencer home so I guess there friends now…" I say finishing with what happened this morning.

"Wow who would of knew." Jess said with a slight chuckle.

"Yea I know right."

"Well hey Ky I'll call you later or something okay?"

"Okay bye"

"Bye" And then I hang up the phone looking up at the ceiling wondering where life is going to take us.

**Hey thanks everyone for the reviews last chapter. Someone suggested that I should have Kyla and Jessica get together but I'm not sure if that's what you guys want so you have to tell me what you want. And my friend is doing good now most of her life is in this story so you'll basically see if she has the baby. Well next chapter is Ashley yay! Well love all you guys –IwillAlwaysLoveSoN**


	9. Ashley Accused Wrong

Ashley's POV

Ashley's POV

After me and Jessica took Spencer to Kyla's room I left them and headed to my room where I did absolutely nothing until I fell asleep. I woke up in the morning and I decided to see if Spencer is still here so I went to go check and of coarse she was. We got in this whole argument thing but I think it's cool now between us so I decided to catch up to her to give her a ride home.

She didn't make it far when I caught up to her. I slowed the car down to her pace and rolled down the window to be able to see her better and that was the first time I noticed how gorgeous she was. Her beautiful blond hair shining in the sun, her soft complexion making her skin look like silk, and her ocean blue eyes sparkling in the sun.

I believe I really, really like this girl now. I guess I'm finally realizing it since, I guess, were cool now and hopefully friends. "Hey you need a ride?" She looks at me kind of stunned.

I gave her my 100 watt smile showing her I'm not going to bite her. So she gives me a little smile and gets in the passenger seat. "Thanks, I thought I was going to get picked up by some crazy psychopath" She laughs a little and that's another thing to add to her beauty; she has a great laugh.

"Oh but you have" I say seriously but only joking with her but I guess she must of took it seriously because she just looks at me fear with her eyes bulging out making them even bluer.

"I was just kidding! Don't worry I wouldn't do that." I say laughing because I didn't think she would actually take it seriously and she starts to laugh while shaking her head and looking out the window.

"I had my doubts but what you did last night kind of already proved you wouldn't do it." Looking back at me she gives me another soft smile.

"Oh yea huh. Well hey where do you live?" She gave me the directions and I was already on my way but not driving fast so I could get to know her more. "Nice lip piercing; it looks hot on you." Oh. My. God. I didn't mean to say the last part it just kind of slipped.

"Oh thanks. I seen Jennavecia have one and noticed how hot it was on her so I decided to get one."

"Who's Jennavecia?" that name sounds familiar.

"The girl off _The Bad Girls Club_"

"Oh yea. I know who you're talking about. I love that Show. Me, Kyla, and jess watch it all the time" I pull up to her driveway. Which I hope is her driveway. "Is this it?"

"Yep. Thanks for the ride." She starts to get out of the car.

"Hey you want to come over Tuesday and watch the new episode?" Hey it's a start.

"Yea sure. It sounds like fun. Bye Ashley." She gives me a smile and walks away after I say goodbye back to her. I don't leave until she's in the house and then I drive back home. She doesn't live that far away from me; like maybe only 5-10 minutes.

I drive back home in silence thinking if me and Spencer become friends is it a chance we can become more. I get to my house and pull into the drive way. I get out of the car and head to Kyla's room to tell her Spencer is coming over Tuesday to hang out.

I didn't do anything thing the rest of the weekend except hang out with Kyla and Jessica was hanging out with her boyfriend. It was Monday now and I did my usual routine to get ready for school. Kyla and I got to school about ten minutes before the bell rang.

I got out of the car and headed towards Erica. It seems like I haven't talked to her in forever. She seen me and I knew right there something is up. She met me half way, "Oh my god. You are not going to believe who is back." She said with a shocked expression on her face.

"Ok who?" I can't really think of anyone who would be back that left.

"Madison and Lily Duarte" Did she just say the name I never thought I would hear again or basically see.

"What?" I can't believe this. She has enough nerve to come back after what she did to me.

"Umm hey Ashley," I hear from behind me. Please say that isn't the voice I think it is. I turn around to see a gorgeous Latina girl. Yep lily.

"Why are you here?" I say bitterly towards her.

"Can we talk?" She says in a whisper looking around to see if anyone was staring at us.

"Oh now you want to talk. I think it's a little too late for that" I start to walk away when I feel a hand holding me back.

I turn around to give her a death glare but instead I just look at her sad face pleading me "please" I just nod and mouthed 'later' giving in to her and she lets me go and I walk away.

I have no idea what I am going to say to her when we actually talk. I have so many things I need to get off my chest and tell her. I walk around the corner to head to my locker but then I spot Spencer opening hers and like millions of sex toys fall out.

She looks at them shocked with wide eyes and her mouth wide open. I see everyone start to laugh at her. I see her pick up a note that fell on top of everything. I jog over to her but she just gives me a glare.

"You're such a bitch Ashley," She threw the note on the floor and stormed away. I quickly picked up the note and read what it said:

_Like the present skank. I know these will get good use. Stay away from the squad whore or things worse than this will happen because this was just a warning._

_Xoxo Ashley and Cheerleaders_

What the fuck! I didn't write this. I run after Spencer and catch her in the parking lot. "Spencer wait!" I yell out. She doesn't look back just keeps walking fast. People stare at me astonished that I was chasing after a girl that I just supposably did something wrong to her.

I grab her by the elbow and spin her around to face me when I caught up to her. Her face was filled with anger and she wouldn't even look at me. I kind of felt hurt.

"I didn't do that." I say in kind of a whisper afraid anything louder she would try to run or something. She looked at me with anger in her eyes but then it changed when she looked past me. I look behind me and see it was Madison. The last person I wanted to see.

"Hey Ash, just wanted to let you know stay the fuck away from my sister before I kick your ass" Madison said in pure hatred. She never liked me when she found out I was dating Lily.

I let go of Spencer's arm and get right in front of Madison. "I like to see you try" I don't even want to near Lily because I don't want to get into that but I hate people threatening me.

"Just watch" She says and she's gone. I turn around to still talk to Spencer but I don't even see her; she disappeared.

I sigh out loud and head to class considering I'm late because the bell rang like five-ten minutes ago. I walk into the line to get a tardy pass and see Jessica a couple of people ahead of me and I notice there is a bruise on her cheek.

I get filled with rage now because I know who did that. I don't confront her because many people seem to decide to be tardy today so I let it go for now and I'll say something later.

**Hey guys sorry I didn't post last week I had to do family stuff and get ready for finals but once summer break is here I'll be able to post more. Thank you all who reviewed and added my story to there alert list it really does put a smile on my face and makes my day. Well I LOVE YOU ALL!! -IWillAlwaysLoveSoN**


	10. Spencer's Making New Friends

Spencer's POV

I was surprised Ashley came after me to give me a ride home. When she dropped me off I went inside to see no one home. I grabbed the spare key under a rock and unlocked the door. Since there was nothing to do now so I decided to call Darleen and tell her I was okay.

"Hello?" Darleen's voice came from the other side of the line.

"Hey, it's Spencer"

"Oh hey. I was just getting ready to call you"

"Oh really?" I laugh a little at that then I tell her what happened from when I last saw her till now.

"Wow girl. At least you guys are friends now."

"Yea your right but I still don't trust her. She was mean to me then turns around and gives me a ride and invites me to her house" The rest of the conversation was just about random stuff that wasn't really important.

When I got to school the next day I only had a few minutes to get my stuff from my locker and head to class. But when I opened my locker a whole bunch of sex toys came flying out with a note falling on top of it. I was extremely pissed off; especially of what the note said. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her.

Ashley runs up to me and I call her a bitch and just storm off. I can hear her yelling my name to wait but I just keep my pace and ignore her. She finally catches up and stops me but I just cross my arms and look anywhere else but her.

She tells me she didn't do it but I am still contemplating on believing that or not. That's when a girl walking towards us looking like the evilest bitch I ever see. Ashley must have seen my face and she turns around to notice who it is. I wasn't really listening to what they were saying but when she let me go I snuck away with out being noticed.

I was going to walk home but I walked by a girl sitting on a curve softly crying. I stopped in front of her and asked, "Are you okay?" She looked up at me with a tear stained face and a small smile. She looked a lot alike the Latina girl that was talking to Ashley but with less bitchiness and softer green eyes with specs of blue; she is gorgeous.

"No…" She whispers out while shaking her head and placing her head on top of her knees with her arms around them. I sat next to her doing the same.

"You and me both" I also whisper out looking at how blue the sky is. She looked at me and gave a little smile while beginning to speak.

"I left the one person I love that loved me for no reason. I guess because I was too scared what people would think of me"

I stand up reaching out my hand to her, "Come on, lets stop mopping around and go get something to eat," She smiled at me and grabbed my hand while I pulled her up.

"So what's your name?" She asks me when we start to walk into the direction of the diner Darleen works at because she should be working until two so she could go to her class at three.

"Spencer Carlin"

"Lily Duarte, Nice to meet you" She held out her hand to shake and I shook it. "I've actually heard a lot about you"

"Really? Well don't believe everything you hear"

"Yea, a lot of the stuff I heard about you seems to not be true"

"Yea and how's that" I say looking at her with a grin on my face.

"Well I don't think a person that likes to ruin other peoples lives just stops to see if a complete stranger is ok"

"You have a point there, but who know I could secretly be trying to lure you so I can" I say giving her an evil grin but then bursting out laughing and so does she. After about ten minutes of walking we finally make it there.

We get inside and sit where I sat last time I was here. Darleen comes up and gives me a hug and smiles while saying, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"You know, just hanging" I say giving her a smile.

"I see how it is, I thought you were here to see me" Darleen said pretending to act all hurt but failing.

"Whatever." I playfully roll my eyes at her.

"But seriously, shouldn't you be in school?" She says giving me a serious look.

"What are you my mom or something," I fire back. "I'll tell you later" I say giving in.

"Okay. So what do you guys want?" She said doing her job.

"Uhm… Well you know what drink I want and I want a stack full of pancakes." I look at Lily then, "What do you want?"

"Oh Dr. Pepper and I guess the same as her," She says looking at Darleen nod and walk away.

"So what school did you come from?" I say breaking the silence.

"Lakeview, but I use to go here until the second half of my junior year," Lily says while playing with the napkin in front of her.

By then some guy that looks to be about 17 or 18 walks over to us. "Hey ladies, you have room for one more?" He asks us. He isn't that bad looking; He has gorgeous green eyes and blonde hair. If I wasn't gay I would actually have a thing for him. Me and lily look and each other and shrug saying "What the heck, sure"

Lily scoots over in the booth so he can sit down. "Hi, I'm Chris" he says giving us a smile. We say our names to him so he knows who we are.

"So do you girls have a boyfriend?" He says with a coy smile and looks at me then Lily.

At the same time me and Lily say, "I'm gay" I look over at her and she looks at me. No way can this girl be gay she just seems so… straight.

"Sweet!" He says in a typical boy manor. I swear that's one of the reasons I do not like dating guys. "Do you think we could have a threesome?" He smile's like it's a huge please.

Me and lily just laugh and shake our heads no. "So are you guys going out or something?"

We just shake our head again. Lily is way hot but I think I like someone else. Well no, I know because ever since I seen her get all up in my face like that it just so turned me on and she also is super hot and actually kind of sweet when she wants to be. Who knows what's going to happen between us? I wish I did.

**Hey I know this chapter wasn't so good but trust me next one is going to be REAL good. I'm positive you'll like it. Well please review and if you guys have any suggestions or questions for the story please don't hesitate to say them. Well love you all to death and thanks for reading and reviewing my story Love Always, IWillAlwaysLoveSoN**


	11. Lilly's Perspective

Lily's POV

The whole Ashley thing confuses me; I don't know what to do with her. I know I love her and will always love her but I don't know if she feels the same with me anymore. I know I wouldn't by the way I treated her.

I tried talking to her but she said later. We have to talk to get everything straightened out between us. I can't believe my mom made me and Madison move for a man that happened to be a total… how can I say this in a nice way? A two faced, two timing, cock sucking bitch. Yea that'll work. He totally played my mother even though me and Mads told our mother he was no good.

But really at the time I wanted to move to get away from Ashley. I know that sounds mean and you're probably asking, but didn't you love her? I do a lot and it scared me because I was falling for her way to fast. Like the first week I was already madly in love with her. It's just… I don't know anymore. But I know she hates me for not even telling her I was moving.

Well now I'm back at King and I am going to try and get my girl back. After I talked to Ashley I just couldn't help myself; I went to go sit down on some stairs and just cry. Cry because I know I messed up. I sat there for about five minutes when some blonde hair chick stopped and asked if I was okay. That's when our friendship formed.

We walked to a diner and had some pancakes and just sat there and talked but then some guy came up to us and asked us if he could join. We didn't want to be rude so we said yes. I was surprised when both, me and Spencer, said we were gay. You can tell she was surprised to by the look on her face.

"Well umm, I think we should start heading back," Spencer said gathering her things after us sitting there for an hour just talking with that guy named Chris.

"I can give you guys a ride if you'd like," Chris said. I looked over at Spencer and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess…" She said trailing off. Spencer called Darleen over here. "Well we're going to go so like call me later KK," They gave each other a hug and kiss on the cheek and all three of us went out side. Chris led us to a black SUV. We got in; Spencer sitting shot gun and me in the back.

"So where to ladies?" He said looking at us.

"King High," Spencer replied looking forward.

Chris drove off and about a few minutes later we arrived. Before we got out Chris said, "Don't I get a thank you?" We both said thanks and we were about to get out of the car again but then he said, "Can I get a kiss?" Okay freak. Spencer looked at me with cautious eyes and looked at him.

"Who?" Both me and Spencer said at the same time.

"Well how about Spencer since she's closer?"

"Might as well," Spencer said shrugging her shoulders and leaning over giving him a peck on the lips but then he pulled her back and they started to make out but not a full on crazy make out if you know what I mean. They pulled apart and Spencer gave him a smile and we got out of the car with a bye. When I seen her have her back towards Chris she rolled her eyes; it was pretty funny.

"Exactly why I don't date guys," Spencer said under her breath but I still heard her.

"Ha-ha yea me two," We both look at each other and start to laugh but then I see Jessica come up and give Spencer a dirty glare with Kyla come towards us too.. It must be passing period because there are a lot of people roaming around.

"Uh hey Jess," Spencer says noticing the evil glare she is receiving from the girl.

"Don't hey Jess me bitch," and out of nowhere a fist flew straight into Spencer's jaw splitting her lip open. Spencer didn't have time to react she was too shocked to do anything before more punches started flying towards Spencer. Kyla eventually got Jessica to back off with my help. Ashley then came running up.

Kyla was able to get Jessica to walk with her away from us. When Ash finally got to us she asked, "What happened?" She looked at Spencer the whole time keeping her eyes on her. She touched Spencer's lip of where it was bleeding. "Are you okay? You're bleeding"

Spencer just stood there shocked probably thinking what the hell happened? When reality sunk in she pulled away from Ashley giving her a harsh look. "Don't fucking touch me and pretend you care." Right then I knew my answer to the question earlier; does she still love me? No she doesn't because I can see right through her and tell that Ashley has a thing for Spencer.

I wanted to cry so bad because I knew this was coming. I knew she wasn't going to wait for me but as long as she's happy I'm okay. "She cares…" I said that more to myself but Spencer heard me.

"What?" Spencer said in an irritated voice. Ashley was bulging her eyes out at me. I guess she thought that I still couldn't read her like a book. "I can't take this" And Spencer started to walk away but Ashley grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her so their face were only centimeters apart. And that's when I knew Spencer felt the same. That look mirrored Ashley's. It feels wrong for me to watch but it feels like I'm watching a soap opera and I LOVE soap operas; so much drama.

Their lips finally touched and strangely I couldn't feel happier for them. I love Ashley and if Spencer is who she wants then again that's okay with me. I approve even though my approval isn't needed. They pull apart and finally realize that I'm still here. They both blush which makes them such a cute couple. I couldn't help but smile at them.

"Umm I say all three of us go back to my place because we have to talk," Ashley says finally breaking the silence. And we do just that. When got to Ashley's house it brought back old memories. We went inside and up stairs where Ashley's room is. They sat on her bed while I sat on her couch.

I decided to go first, "Ashley I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving and I was so scared of you because I was falling for you to fast but I just hope you can forgive me and we can still be friends," Spencer gave both of us a weird look and finally realized that Ashley was the one I was talking about earlier.

"Yea I forgive you because I'll always love you but never like how I use to. We can go back to being best friends" I just nodded with a big smile on my face knowing it was going to be okay between us.

"So where does this leave us?" Spencer asked Ashley.

"I hope a couple," Again I smile because I know I did the right thing of letting her go.

"Yea, me two but for now I just want to get to know you more so I say all three of us should watch a movie"

"I'm surprised you guys aren't kicking me out yet because I wouldn't mind if you guys wanted alone time and I would leave" I say getting up and getting ready to leave but Ashley stops me.

"It'll just be friend time for now so stay and watch a movie," Ashley smiled at me and we all walked to her theatre room.

We decided on watching a funny movie so we picked out Good Luck Chuck with Jessica Alba. When it was over I decided I should be heading home so Ashley drove me home and Spencer stayed the night.

I'm glad things worked out okay between everyone besides Jessica; we still have to figure out her problem

Kyla and Jess are probably at Jessica's house. I wonder if they will ever get together because I can tell deep down they both love each other. They're just too afraid to admit it. Well one day it will happen. I just hope some day it will happen for me with a person I love and will be able to love.

**Hey guys I am so sorry I'm late posting this. You do not know what kind of weekend I had. Lets just say there was lots of tears. Well I hope you liked the chapter. Please review it will make me feel so much better ) , love always, IWillAlwaysLoveSoN**


	12. Who Loves Kyla?

Ashley's POV

Kyla's POV

Wow this year has been one heck of a year. I don't think anything good happened at all; especially with Jessica. It broke her heart when she seen Chris kissing Spencer. After I dragged Jessica off of Spencer we went out to a club where Jessica got completely wasted.

After about a few hours at the club and roaming around, I decided to take her back to my house, worried that if I take her to her dad's he would beat the living crap out of her. I walked her inside and sat her on the couch.

"Ky, why do you put up with me?" Jessica slurred out being serious. I sat next to her and let out a deep sigh before answering.

"Easy, because I love you," I say looking straight into her eyes showing her that I was serious as well.

"I have a confession Kyla," She said while looking down at her hands; a nervous habit. I give her a nod and I faint 'go on'. "I love you."

"Well you better love me with all the things we've been through," I give out a little laugh but then she looked at me dead in the eye and shook her head signaling that's not what she meant.

"No Kyla. I love you as in I want to spend the rest of my life with you… married with a family kind of love," I really didn't have anything to say to this. I figure it's the alcohol talking.

"But Jess…" That's all I could say. I was speechless. I don't know if I feel the same. We I was younger I use to dream that I would kiss her but never do it because she always had a boyfriend so I kind of blew it off and plus I knew I wasn't gay or that's what I told myself.

"All you have to say is you feel the same," She looked at me with sad eyes and I wanted to cry for her, hold her, and tell her everything's going to be okay but I restrained myself.

"Jess you're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about. Lets get you to bed," I say and immediately get up about ready to pull her up with me but she grabbed my arm and held me down with her.

"Don't tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about. I felt this way for you since I first laid my eyes on you and those boys, they were just a cover up and Chris I made myself love him even though he is a major jackass," She was suddenly angry saying this. She pulled my head towards her and our lips met in a fiery passion. There _was _something there; I could feel it.

Our kiss got interrupted by someone giving out a big gasp. We pulled away and looked to see who it was. It was Ashley and Spencer standing there stunned holding hands. I knew they would eventually be together.

"You…" Jessica all of a sudden got even angrier and stood up giving Spencer a death glare for the second time that day. "You made out with my boyfriend."

"Chris? He's your boyfriend? I swear I did not know. He just asked for a kiss as a 'thank you' gesture from us for giving me and Lily a ride that's all." Jessica looked at her for a long minute and sighed.

"Oh… sorry." Jessica said giving her an apologetic look knowing that it was all Chris' fault.

"It's okay, now that I understand why you did that, I would have done the same thing" They both share a small laugh and the room went quiet.

"Yea umm me and Ashley are going to go to bed now," Spencer said quickly nodding towards Ashley's bedroom. Ashley gets why said that and were off.

"Ok where were we?" Jessica says and moves towards me but I get up before she had another chance to kiss me again. I have to get my mind straight.

"Jess come on," I sigh and put out my hand for her to grab so we can go to bed.

"Oh, we're going to _bed _already?" She said with a little smirk. I just shake my head no and lead her into my room. I hand her some clothes for her to sleep in and I get dressed into my Happy Bunny boxers and a bright, yellow tank top. I get under the covers and wait for Jess to follow before I turn off the light.

We naturally cuddle up together like how we always do when she would spend the night. "Night Ky, I love you," She pulled me even closer and my hand rested on her stomach and I could feel a little bump forming. I can't believe she's pregnant and that proved it. "It's getting big huh?" She asked me looking down into my eyes. I just nod my head a little and we finally fall into a restless sleep.

When I woke up she was just laying there next to me gently stroking my hair and watching me with a smile. I smile up at her and she leans down and gives me a kiss on my forehead. "You know I didn't forget what happened last night and I meant every word of it," She said with sincerity in her voice and I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Why are you crying? Don't cry," She pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around her because I knew she meant those words but I'm scared to say that I feel the same but I don't know why.

I heard a knock at the door but I didn't want to move so we just laid there. I heard the door open and it was Ashley. "Are you guys ready for school because we're going to run late," I look at the clock and it was five till seven. I immediately jumped out of bed along with Jess and we got dressed. We went down stairs to see that Spencer and Ashley were playing tonsil hockey in the kitchen. I cleared my throat and they jumped apart. "Okay, let's go." Ashley walked out of the house with the three of us following.

The whole ride to school Jessica would keep glancing up at me. "Kyla you're kind of worrying me," Jessica whispered into my ear. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to look out the window. I'm so confused right now; I don't know what to think.

We pulled up to the school parking lot and parked. I got out of the car immediately and begun to walk but Jessica caught up fast and spun me around. She was about to say something but again someone interrupted us. "Hey Jessica, I thought maybe today we could hang out," I turn around to see who it who it was and it was Chris. When I see his smug little face I get filled with energy and I sock him as hard as I can right into his jaw.

Ouch! I think I just broke my hand. "Owe! What the hell!" He screams out and I just get a little wicked grin on my face. I want to burst out laughing. Ha-ha. That kind of subsided my pain seeing him in pain. He gives us a look and just walks away not even bothering.

"Yea bitch! And you better not come back either!" I yell after him flipping him off. Jessica just looks at me with wide eyes. "What? He deserves so much more than that."

When I finally calm down I can feel excruciating pain explode through my hand. Yea I think I did break it. I sit down and hold my hand tightly trying not to cry. Jessica kneels down next to me and takes a look. "Umm I'm not expert but I think you broke it."

"No shit Sherlock," I say in more sarcasm than I should have to her. She just told me that she loves me and here I am treating her like shit. I sigh and say "I'm sorry…"

"It's ok. Let's just get you to the nurse," She helps me up with my good arm and leads me to the nurse. I get there and a little old lady giving us a smile and asking, "What's wrong?"

"I think I broke my hand," I said motioning to my hurt hand. She takes a look and does a couple bends of it but wasn't able to do it all the way because of the pain.

"We have to call the paramedics so they can take you to go get a cast,"

"Can I stay with her till they get here?" Jessica asked ant the nurse nodded her head yes. I can't believe I broke my arm. But I would do it again if it means giving that man what he deserves; so here comes a future of broken hands.

**Hey guys sorry its late AGAIN! I thought it being summer it would be less drama; wrong! Haha oh well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review please ) Love, IWillAlwaysLoveSoN**


	13. Spencer's Seeing Things

Spencer's POV

Wow. That's all I can say when I seen Jessica and Kyla kissing but my mind was quickly occupied with Ashley. She is just so… beautiful! Before we went to bed we sat up talking just about our pasts. She said that she just lives with her sister and her mom but her mom is never home and that her dad died in a car crash and she told me all about her and lily and how she's over her.

I told her that I hardly see my family and they basically hate and don't care for me and I told her about Hailey. She was very concerned for me and I told her I was getting better about it.

When we got to school the next morning Kyla took off followed by Jessica so me and Ashley went our separate ways. I can tell while we were walking Ash was deciding to hold my hand or not because she kept looking at my hand. I just smiled to myself and grabbed her hand making the move.

She smiled over at me and I smiled back and then I heard someone sneer, "What the hell Ashley? I thought she was your enemy?" We both looked up. It was some girl in a cheer outfit.

"Well we kind of got over it no thanks to you, but I guess you're the new enemy. I can't believe you did that and signing my name that I did it," Ashley snarled back. But something caught my eye that I was distracted from their argument.

I seen a girl that looked exactly like Hailey, I mean spitting image of her. At first I thought it was her but then I remembered; she's gone. I get lost at thought when Ashley brings me out of it. "Hey Spence, are you okay?" She looked at me concerned.

"Yea I'm fine. Let's get to class." I say grabbing her hand and heading off to class. When we get to my class I say, "Well you should get to class huh?" I look at her in the eyes and notice how gorgeous they are.

"Yea…" She gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek and said bye before heading off to her class with me watching her all the way till she was out of sight. I went through the rest of the day mostly thinking about Ashley and some what about Hailey until it was time for lunch.

When the bell rang I immediately jumped out of my seat ready to go see Ashley but when I got out of class I bumped into someone making both of us drop our books. I look at the girl and it just so happens to be Nicole. I help her pick up her books while I pick up mine and we both just stand there.

"Hey Spencer, haven't seen you in awhile," She said just above a whisper.

"Yea well same here, I might have Ashley drive me home today, you know if you guys want me home," I didn't really know what to say I haven't see them in a few days.

"Yea, we want you home Spence. Mom's actually worried. She's afraid you killed yourself or someone killed you," I kind of scoff at what she said. Sure she cared.

"Okay well… I'll be home tonight for sure," I say while playing with my lip ring with my tongue; a nervous habit or something. Then Lily comes up and stops between the two of us.

"Dude, Ashley has been waiting for you, come on" Lily drags me off to Ashley's table and all three of us sit down.

"Where were you?" Ashley asked waiting for an answer.

"I was talking to my sister. Oh and is it okay for you to take me home after school?"

"Yea that's fine." And we began to eat in silence and then Jessica comes up and sits down sullenly.

"Hey Jess you okay?" Ash asks looking at her suspiciously.

"Kyla is at the hospital for breaking her hand for punching Chris," She said just sitting there looking down.

"Oh shit I would have done the same thing, good for Ky, just not the hand thing," Ashley said taking another bite of her meal.

The rest of the table fell into conversation about Kyla and other school stuff until the bell rang. The rest of the day went by pretty well but still thinking about the same people. This whole Hailey thing is really bugging me though.

Ashley took me home right after school. I see both my mom's and dad's car in the drive way. "You want to come in?" I ask looking at her before getting out. She thinks for a little bit and then nods her head yes and we both get out heading to the house. Before I open the door I hear laughter but then when I open the door it went silent, okay. I see everybody sitting on the couch looking at me then at Ashley.

"Uhmm hey guys," I say kind of feeling awkward.

"Oh honey, you're safe," My dad says getting up and giving me a hug.

"yep, oh and everybody this is Ashley," I say introducing Ashley to them my mom and Nicole just give a nod her way but my dad gave her a hug and said, "Any friend of Spencer's is a friend of mine."

A couple weeks pass and everything seems to be going good. Ashley is always at my house or I'm always at hers and surprisingly my family totally accepts her. She's part of the family but I haven't told them yet that we are going out. But ever since I thought I seen Hailey that day every night I had a dream about her, each one either playing our special moments or that dreadful day. I haven't told Ashley about the dreams but I know she can tell something is wrong because I have been real mopey lately.

Me and Ash were laying on my bed listening to music when Ash asked, "Babe, are you okay?" She looked down at me while playing with my hair.

"Ash, what are you talking about I'm fine," I say first looking into her eyes but then back down to my hands where I was playing with the hem of my shirt. Ashley brought my chin back up and gave me a peck on the lips and asked me again, "What's wrong?" with sad puppy dog eyes. Hey she's not suppose to be sad, I am.

I tell her all about the dreams of Hailey and I began to softly cry. She holds me and whispers into my ear, "Everything will be okay, I'm here" We sat there for awhile till my sister came to tell us dinner was ready. We went down stairs and sat at the dinner table where the food was all laid out and my mom said prayer before we dug in.

"Mom, since its memorial Day weekend and we get Friday and Monday off can I please go to Ohio and see all my old friends, PLEASE!!" Nicole asked her mother.

"No." Paula said while taking another bite ready to ignore Nicole but she kept going.

"Pleases mom, I'll stay with Kristy, and I already saved up the money for the plane. Please mom, please," Nicole said again this time giving mom a pout.

"Fine but you better me home by Monday," Paula said giving in and Nicole running around the table to give mom a big hug and thank you. We ate and then me and Ashley went back to my room and we fell asleep in each others arms.

I dreamt of Hailey again that night and this one was the worse because I had to choose between Hailey and Ashley and I love them both. I haven't told Ashley I think I'm falling for her yet because it's only been about a two weeks since we made it official. She makes me feel what other people haven't which is that I feel wanted and loved, not saying I didn't feel that with Hailey but it just happens to be more with Ashley. When ever I am with her I have a smile on my face because she puts it there. But I'm glad people at school, besides Erica and Madison, approve and is happy for mine and Ashley's relationship I just hope I can get over this Hailey thing soon.

**Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter is going to be Ashley's POV. Trust me there will be plenty of drama to come; this chapter just sets it up. I love all you guys who reviewed, or added the story to fav or alert list or those who just read it, thanks! Well Love ya all, IWillAlwaysLoveSoN**


End file.
